Hosnian Prime
Hosnian Prime était une planète des Mondes du Noyau, située dans le système Hosnian. Elle devint la capitale de la Nouvelle République des années après la Guerre Civile Galactique. Hosnian Prime se trouvait le long de la Voie Marchande Corellienne, entre Duro et Kelada.Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game Elle fut détruite environ trente ans après la bataille d'Endor par la base Starkiller, la nouvelle super-arme du Premier Ordre, lors du Cataclysme Hosnien. Histoire Nouvelle capitale Lorsque la Nouvelle République naquit, juste après la bataille d'Endor, le Haut Commandement décida que la capitale du régime ne serait plus Coruscant. Toutes les planètes formant la Nouvelle République pouvaient être sa capitale, et cette dernière changeait régulièrement. Hosnian Prime était sa capitale près de vingt-quatre ans après la bataille d'Endor. Elle accueillait ainsi le complexe du Sénat Galactique de la Nouvelle République dans sa capitale, Republic City. Destruction thumb|left|250px|Hosnian Prime et le reste du système Hosnian sont détruits par la base Starkiller. La planète très peuplée fut détruite environ trente ans après la bataille d'Endor par la base Starkiller, la nouvelle super-arme du Premier Ordre, lors du Cataclysme Hosnien. Le Chancelier Suprême Lanever Villecham était présent durant le cataclysme. Apparitions *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *''Liens du Sang'' *"The Face of Evil" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Poe Dameron 7: Avis de Tempête'' *''Poe Dameron 13: La Tempête Approche 6'' *''Poe Dameron 17: Histoires de Guerre 1'' *''Poe Dameron 18: Histoires de Guerre 2'' * **Saison 1 ***La Recrue ***Une station sous assaut *"All Aces Battle Royale" — Star Wars Aventures 16 *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *"The Ride" — Canto Bight *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Poe Dameron 28: Le Réveil 3'' }} Sources *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes des Mondes du Noyau Catégorie:Lieux de Hosnian Prime